Slough
The Life goddess Slough was the progenitor of most life in the Universe. Through her the planet Galbar was filled with lifeforms mundane and extraordinary. Unlike the other gods, Slough is bestial, having minimal sentience. She is highly impressionable, and her actions are often mysterious or seemingly random. Slough appears as a female deer with antlers. For much of her existence, her flesh rotted constantly, dripping to the ground and seeding it with life. However, recent events means she is now made from wood, like a tree. Notable locations created by Slough are the Deepwood, Gilt Savannah, Firewind Resort, Mahd River Valley, Venomweald, Drenched Flowerbed, Deadwood Sepulcher, and most of the life contained within. Slough is still wandering Galbar, although sightings are rare. History Moments after Slough was brought into the World by the Primordials, she exploded from the vast excess of life energy within her, and through that stillbirth her mental faculties were permanently stunted. She spent creation wrapped within an egg. Slough made the Deepwood when she landed on Galbar, and created many other locations and filled Galbar with life during her wandering. The Venomweald, along with the Venomweald Writhe, was created by accident. The Leviathan within the Fractal Sea was also created by accident. She created a guardian and companion named Esau. In an indirect manner, she accidentally made Allure, who ironically sought to kill Slough. After creating the Venomweald, Slough was left vulnerable and weakened. Due to lack of care, she died, sort of. This death caused the Aimless Time, and created the Deadwood Sepulcher. With intervention from Vowzra, Slough was revived, and given a new wooden form. Since then, Slough set out and reclaimed the souls of the Venomweald Writhe and the Leviathan, effectively killing them. Athanasios was also spawned from Slough. Full Character sheet: http://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3360457 Influences Before the creation of the Universe, Slough and her creations received influences (some intentional, some incidental) while she sat helpless within her egg.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/3372718 - Slough receives her influences. Perseverance - offered to Slough in the infancy of her life by the passionate perfectionist. Though cocooned in a protective shell, she imbibed this urge, savoring its beautiful empathy. Slough will neither wish for death nor submit to entropy, even her own, never ever ever. Marvel - asked of Slough in the infancy of her life by the tireless journeyman. Already touched by another god's offering, and witless to comprehend words without profound feeling, she felt the burden placed on her. Slough's unwitting creations will be wondrously complex down to the microscopic level of order and beyond, their superiority unattainable and inimitable by any artifice. Wilderness - forced upon Slough in the infancy of her life by the shameless marauder. Already affected by the touch of two gods, the Rottenbone's protective shell rebuked the corruption, singling it out like a disease and purging it. Nevertheless the taint of chaos lay within--an inoculation and a taint in one. Living creatures made by Slough will be more difficult to tame and more wild in temperament. Sympathy - forced upon Slough in the infancy of her life by the luminous seraph. Already affected by the touch of three gods, the Rottenbone's protective shell resisted the ablution, refusing to be so easily brought into alignment. Still, she felt the touch of unifying light. Living creatures made by Slough, if subjected to mistreatment and in her vicinity, will hurt her psychologically. Vigilance - offered to Slough in the infancy of her life by selfless starlight. The penetration of her protective shell, however easily regrown, permitted the idea of vigilance to wash over. Though ignorant of her benefactor's sacrifice, she accepted his enduring hardiness. Slough will exhibit a greater resilience against harmful influences; her rot will be more likely to heal those who need help; sunlight will bring her solace. Enjoyment - offered to Slough in the infancy of her life by the discerning deceiver. Her heart reopened to benefice by self-destructive kindness, she ate of the sweet fruit of pleasure, and for the first time knew joy. Despite her pain, Slough will be playful when circumstance allows. Song - played for Slough in the infancy of her life by the beauteous virtuoso. In her sleep, Slough dreamed of a place deep below earth, where a starlight heart beat out a mesmerizing tune. In the nature that arises from Slough's power, there will be songs--odes to the music of the first dream. Ambiguity - forced upon Slough in the infancy of her life by the meddlesome eidolon. Her spirit strengthened by love, self-sacrifice, and vigilance, the Rottenbone's protective shell withheld catastrophic contradiction, defending her impressionable mind against a suggestion that would have meant its end. Still, little can be said for certain. Presupposed morality will be nowhere in Slough's living creations. Category:Gods